


McPriceley is Cannon in Every Universe

by midtown



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a whole bunch of ficlets/drabbles/fics of mcpriceley in different aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Internet Friends AU

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be continually added to forever because there's never enough prompts and yeah go mcpriceley also i might continue stuff i've already written who even knows

Kevin set the video camera up on his desk before bumping it to hit record, going through his practiced speech, watching it over twice because he was _great_ before sending it to Connor, captioned ‘The people of Orlando are going to love me!’

‘You don’t even know if you’re going yet, and you have a stain on your shirt.’ Connor replied after watching the video, saving it to his phone anyway.

‘Stop being a Debbie Downer :(’ this message was quickly followed by ‘OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!!!!!!!’

‘WHAT HAPPENED TODAY THAT YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME?????’ Connor giggled because Kevin was always so excited about everything.

‘Call me! Call me! It’s too long to type!’ Kevin was already pushing the clutter in his room aside to look a little more put together before he heard those familiar tones.

“What is it?” Connor was sitting in his pajamas, knees pulled up to his chin, Connor refused to tell him where his mission location was, although Kevin had been narrowing it down, right now it seemed like it might be early morning or evening it was hopeless anyway because Connor never slept and he loved sitting in the dark.

“You look so cute, gosh, okay.”  Kevin went deep into a story about Elder Green, you know Elder Green, right? The one with the…yeah and how he had plans to meet a girl named Debbie but it turned out she was actually ninety years old but Elder Green didn’t have a problem with that and he was currently in a long meeting deciding where he stood in the church.

“That’s really wild.” Connor yawned, taking a drink of his water, mostly just watching Kevin.

“You’re being boring.” Kevin pouted, “You know what wouldn’t be boring?” He looked into the camera giddily.

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s going to jinx it!” Connor perked up at the allusion to his mission location anyway, “But I do want you to tell me the second that you find out, they ship you out like, a day after, right? You _have_ to let me know.”

“I’ll text you.” Kevin promised, “Within seconds, I’ll text you, Orlando, in big capital letters.”

Or UGANDA, Connor thought, that’s what he wanted the most, even if it was a little selfish.

“Hey.” Connor piped up, “Text me?” He requested. “I have mission stuff to do.”

“Yeah!” Kevin agreed, boy, missions had to be hard as well as fun and exciting.

So Connor hung up and was left with the profile picture of Kevin and his brothers. Maybe if he prayed and lied a lot, maybe. 


	2. Dreamboy AU

“I am Elder McKinley, current district leader for this area,” Kevin didn’t hear the rest, he’d seen that face before, multiple times, they’d been together in the most intimate ways, only in his dreams, of course, which is exactly what threw him.

Now, talking about how you’d seen someone in your dreams before really wasn’t Kevin’s thing, especially in front of other people, so he very patiently waited until he woke up the next morning (the previous night being dreamless) and wandered out into the kitchen to find Elder McKinley alone, “Hi.” He slicked his hair back, maybe a little self-consciously.

“Oh, hello, Elder Price.” Connor was quick to put down his book, “Usually I’m the only one up for another hour or so, although being in a new environment doesn’t make for the best sleep, sit.” He gestured to the seat across from him.

“I’m an early bird anyway, that and the ten hour time difference, I don’t know how Elder Cunningham did it so quickly.” Kevin shrugged, sitting down, his posture a little more perfect than usual.

“I honestly forgot about that.” Connor stuck a woven bracelet in his book as a marker and then put it on a shelf that looked like everyone shared.

“Where are you from? You never told me.” Kevin commented, watching Elder McKinley as he moved around so naturally, as he’d already made it his home.

“Connecticut.” Connor replied, “And my middle name is Martin, and my favorite color is pink, and I’ve seen you in my dreams too.” He listed casually.

“How did you?” Kevin asked, a little more than baffled.

“It was a shot in the dark.” Connor laughed nervously, “You’ve been looking at me kind of strangely, that’s all I had to go off of.”

That said, Kevin stared at him a little more, “Like, the same dreams?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Connor sat back down, staring at Elder Price just the same.

“Is your first name really Connor?” Kevin asked, going through his mind to find other things the dreams had brought up, “Did you really work at Banana Republic?”

“Really.” Connor confirmed.

“Wow, you look good in a suit.” Kevin said without much thought, looking down with a blush when he realized.

“I do?” Connor laughed, reaching across the table and running his thumb over Kevin’s wrist while biting his lip, “I have to confess not all of my dreams about you have been entirely…safe for work.”

“Uh, yeah, Elder McKinley, same here.” Kevin went even redder at the gentle touch, “I didn’t think you were a real actual person.”

“It’s very bizarre.” Connor agreed, and then he was leaning in, and Kevin was kind of oblivious until he was _right there_ and oh, he’d already sang the song in the village, so Kevin closed the space between them, one hand moving around Connor’s back as he got out of his seat so the table wasn’t separating them anymore and Kevin was in Connor’s lap.

“Don’t mind me!” Elder Church was loud enough to make them spring apart, Kevin already jumping to make some excuse about his eyesight being terrible.

“He’s just jealous.” Connor promised him, and then pulled him back to his room, and then Kevin was awake because Arnold was shaking him because the plane was about to land.

He could only ever dream.


	3. Grandpas in Crime AU

“I’m going to die.” Kevin said suddenly, looking over at his husband.

“Yes, you are, we all are.” Connor looked back, smiling a little.

“ _Soon_ , I’m, like, old.” Kevin made a couple gestures that Connor could only begin to dissect.

“No one’s arguing with you there.” Connor laughed, “Do you want to live it up before you go senile or something?”

“Thank you for confirming that I’m not senile.” Kevin told him seriously, “I don’t know, it’s just, being old sucks, you know? I don’t want to die but I also don’t want to be old.”

“As someone three months older,” Connor paused, grabbing Kevin’s hand reassuringly, “I think I’m able to say, being old only sucks a little, and dying sucks a lot.”

“But it’s inevitable, isn’t that why most old people are all religious, why aren’t we all religious?”

“Because we got to do that when we were teenagers, and if we use that logic, we should go and be delinquents now.”

“I could set some stuff on fire.” Kevin nodded a little, “Maybe do some spray painting, David’s, what, fifteen? He could join us.”

“I really doubt he wants to commit crimes with his grandparents.” Connor got out his phone anyway and sent a text, getting a response almost instantaneously.

“I didn’t outright ask about the crime thing, but he said he’s free.”

“Good!” Kevin kissed Connor’s cheek before getting up and getting changed, dragging Connor out to their car, driving to their daughter’s house excitedly, honking the horn, finding a confused teenager tumble in the back seat.

“Why do you guys look so excited?” David pulled his hood a little tighter because like most teenagers, he just woke up.

“We’re going to commit crimes today!” Kevin beamed, already pulling out of the driveway.

“You make it sound like we’re going to kill a person.” Connor looked back at David, “We’re not going to kill a person.” He added reassuringly.

“Uh, okay?” David buckled his seatbelt and sat up a little more, “How do you guys know where to go?”

“You think we weren’t kids once?” Kevin shook his head.

“No, but neither of you grew up here.” David replied.

“Oh, yeah.” Kevin looked down, but then remembered he was driving and probably shouldn’t do that. “I was just going to go behind the McDonalds.”

“Is that slang for something?” Connor asked, slightly confused.

“Not that I know of.” David answered when Kevin didn’t.

“That’s because you’re a nerd, David.” Kevin took a sharp right. “Seriously, who hangs out with their grandpas on a Saturday? Lame, that’s what you are.”

“I have plans tonight.” David shrugged.

“To do what? Play Dungeons and Dragons? Thought so, nerd.”

“Stop bullying our grandson!” Connor hit Kevin’s arm lightly.

“I know what to do.” Kevin sped up a little until they got to a gas station. Kevin put a finger to his lips, “Quietly.” He motioned for his grandson to follow him and his husband to move to the driver’s seat, and they both did, abide a bit hesitantly.

Kevin walked up to the front of the building, hands in his pockets, standing over the newspaper machine, looking around before quickly putting two quarters in and opening it up only to take them all, hugging them to his chest and running back to the car, motioning for Connor to _go_.

And Connor did go, at the speed limit and carefully, getting them away none the less.

“You’re driving next time.” Kevin told David as he put the papers on the backseat next to him.

“I don’t have my permit, that’s not legal.” David replied, still a little in shock.

“Neither is theft but we just did that.” Kevin produced a can of spray-paint from the glove compartment, explaining their next location through giggles, and they might have even attempted to dig up a grave in December dirt that night, too.


	4. Office Romance AU

“Hey.” Kevin had even sat down Connor was clung to his back, lips against his cheek, “There’s a magician coming today.”

“A magician?” Kevin repeated inquisitively, hanging up his jacket and flipping his calendar.

“The new building manager is twenty two, you know how they are.” Connor laughed, “And as manager of floor nine, she lets me know things ahead of time, and I let you know things ahead of time, so here’s the daily news, a magician is coming.”

“Wow, I feel so above everyone else here.” Kevin laughed, logging onto his computer while Connor hung on his desk.

“You should.” Connor hugged Kevin’s shoulders, “I’ll see you at one thirty five.” He winked, before starting to walk out, then turning around and whispering, “That’s when the magician is coming.”

“Got it.” Kevin smiled despite himself and then got to work.

The magician was kind of lame, but he charmed all the women and while he was signing headshots Kevin got to find out something else, “Next week,” Connor’s voice dropped down, “There’s going to be a cat circus.” Honestly, really honestly, Kevin never thought he’d find the words ‘cat circus’ arousing.

“Do you want to help me make premium seating tickets?” Connor asked, “Because they’re having pizza after this but there’s one in my office so you won’t be missing out.”

“Yes.” Kevin nodded quickly, and let Connor drag him away by the wrist.

Helping was mainly putting in input on Connor’s clip art choices while he ate, which Kevin was okay with because being in Connor’s office was his favorite thing, he couldn’t interior design for shit, but there were cute little things all over and always something Kevin had never seen before, it was like, the ultimate I-Spy location.

“What’s that?” Kevin asked suddenly, pointing out some grass in a jar.

“What? Oh.” Connor took it down and handed it to Kevin, “Its grass.”

“Oh.” Kevin looked at it, “Why do you have grass?”

“It’s _Ugandan_ grass.”

“That still doesn’t answer the question.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Once upon a time I was a proud member of The Church of Jesus Christ and Latter Day Saints, and you go on a mission for two years, and mine was Uganda.”

“No way, me too.” Kevin laughed, handing the grass back, “Not the Uganda part, I dropped out before missions happened.”

“That, really, really doesn’t surprise me.” Connor joked, tapping Kevin’s nose.

“I know for a fact you wear tight boxers now, but other than that you could still pass, all clean cut and cute.”

“How do you know that? And how has this never come up before?” Kevin asked, snapping the waistband of his underwear against him.

“I’ve had your penis in my mouth, Kevin.” Connor deadpanned, “There’s not a lot about you I don’t know.”

“Shhh.” Kevin laughed, “Did you know there’s a pool now? Real money and everything.”

“Oh my gosh,” Connor laughed, “No one’s going to win ever, do you not see the picture? Foolproof.”

“No.” Kevin picked the picture up, “Someday you’re going to forget and bring your sister but introduce her as your sister and not your wife and you are either going to be jailed for incest or someone will become very rich.” 

“Let’s hope the second one; I can’t believe payroll hasn’t figured it out yet, we've fucked in there, like, a lot of times.”

“Payroll has no soul and doesn’t care.” Kevin pulled Connor in for a kiss, and there might have been a shriek, and someone might have become very rich that day.


	5. Everyone Is In Love With Elder McKinley AU

Elder McKinley was just really cute all the time, what the heck.

Even when he was doing role call, he paced around the main room's floor with his eyes glued to his little pink clipboard, a whole lot shorter than the boys that stood around him, "Shit, he's cute." Kevin sighed dreamily, only realizing that was out loud when Elder Church nodded sympathetically. 

Nobody else seemed to notice, as far as Kevin could tell, so he just made sure he was focused on mission stuff, which worked, until later that night a little note slid under the door, requesting Kevin's  presence in Elder Neely and Michaels' room, alone, so with Arnold's blessing, he went. 

He went and found Elders Neely, Davis, and Church, along with Michaels in the corner but it seemed like he wasn't participating in whatever was going on, as he so often did. 

"We're glad you came." Elder Church, Patrick, Kevin remembered after a second, patted the floor in front of him and Kevin sat.  

"Yeah, what is this, exactly?" Kevin asked, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. 

"We meet twice weekly and talk about Elder McKinley, basically." Patrick shrugged, "Thought you might want to join because of that comment you made today." 

"Uh." Kevin looked at them for a little bit, and then, "Yeah, sure, why not, he is like, really cute, right?" 

"Right." The three of them nodded in return

"Yesterday he put his hand on my shoulder." Elder Neely gushed, "And it like, stayed there for thirty seconds." 

"Oh my gosh." Elder Davis chimed in, "He makes the cutest faces when he's confused, have you noticed?" 

"Um," Kevin raised his hand, waiting for a nod to continue, "What happens if someone does end up with him?" He asked.

"That's a very good question, Elder Price." Patrick smiled, "We had that argument a lot in the beginning before we settled on an ancient model, are you familiar with the Trojan War?" 

"Oh." It clicked in Kevin's mind, "So he's like Helen, and whoever he ends up with, you guys just protect their relationship? That's nice." 

"We're nice people." Patrick patted Kevin's knee and let whoever was talking continue. 

Kevin started attending the meetings every time they occurred and all it really did was make his crush worse, every time he saw Elder McKinley he had something new to look for ('the way his freckles just, ahh!' 'the way he'd be a perfect little spoon, like, he's all curvy and, gosh'). 

"Hey Kevin?" Connor's words shook him out of his trance, "Yeah?" 

"Can you pull that chair over and then spot me?" He asked and Kevin pulled a chair over, watching as Connor climbed on it to reach something, Kevin kind of awkwardly holding his arms out. 

"I brought this book with me and then kinda forgot about it, I figure now since I've read through everything, whoops!" It wasn't a big fall, thankfully since Kevin wasn't paying much attention, but if he wasn't there Connor might have hit something. 

Connor popped back up after he caught his breath, "Hey, thanks." He beamed, holding up his book and hugging Kevin a little in appreciation. "See ya." 

Of course, Kevin told the story at that night's meeting, getting him wide eyed stares and some quiet applause. "I think you're gonna win."


	6. Everyone Is In Love With Elder McKinley AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the much anticipated sequel!

One fateful Tuesday afternoon, an emergency meeting had been called, Kevin was the last to enter, as per usual, and when he did, Elder Church and Elder Davis, were standing at the front of the room. 

"Now that everyone's here." Patrick looked pointedly at Kevin, "Our dear Tyler has some very exciting news." 

Patrick patted his shoulder before going to sit down with the rest of the group, right next to Kevin, who was smiling up at Tyler just like everyone else. 

"He kissed me!" Elder Davis didn't bother with any suspense, moving his hands excitedly, a huge smile on his face while everyone looked up in disbelief. Kevin felt a tinge of jealousy run through him, but he figured so did everyone else.

"We were together on the bridge this morning," Tyler went on, "and we were talking, you know, and he was like 'it's just so lonely' and I agreed with him, and then he leaned in and so did I and we kissed each other's lips and then we both kind of blushed and went different directions back here." 

"And you waited this long to tell us?" Elder Michaels, who had been gradually participating more as time went on, asked, looking somewhat offended. 

"This was the soonest I could get you all together because someone," he looked over at Patrick, "was in a bidding war for a three dollar sweater online and insisted it took all priority, even though it never gets colder than sixty degrees here." 

"I look cute in sweaters." Patrick defended. 

"He does look cute in sweaters." Elder Neely was inclined to agree (as they'd recently entered a sort of relationship that no one quite understood)

"Thank you, Elder Neely." Patrick leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Tyler made a face before joining his hands and addressing the full group once again, "So, that's all." He smiled again before stepping down, nearly everyone getting up to meet him and pat him on the shoulder, except Kevin, who sat in the chair next to where Elder Michaels sat on his computer. 

"Why?" Kevin whined, laying his head on the desk, only a little comforted when Elder Michaels pet his hair. 

"That's a question you've been asking a lot lately." Elder Michaels, Jeff, mused, yet there was no accusation in his voice. "Why don't you just go talk to Connor? You're his favorite anyway." 

"He didn't kiss me." Kevin huffed. "So obviously not, and it would be mean to try and steal him from Tyler." 

"They're not official or anything, you still have a chance, don't let Elder Neely know, but I'm totally rooting for you." Elder Michaels smiled, "So pull him aside, be like 'Connnooorr' and then he'll probably want to fuck you, since you're very cute when you're pouty." 

"I am." Kevin sat up, patted Jeff's head and walked right out, determined to at least talk to Elder McKinley, while Jeff sighed a little and watched Kevin go. 

Kevin walked into his friend's room without fear, but immediately realized the weight of the situation and retracted, "Connor!" He tried to greet, even adding in an excited wave, but it just came out nervous. 

"Elder Price! How nice it is to see you here!" Elder McKinley dog eared the page of his book and set it on the side table, sitting up in bed and smiling at Elder Price. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Just, uh, wanted to talk." Elder price sat down on the end of Connor's bed, starting to manually count the threads until, "You kissed Elder Davis!" He blurted.

"What? No? Gay? Not me, no way." Connor said all at once, "Our faces just, ha, you know, smacked into each other, it was really funny, actually." 

"Um." This was something Kevin had genuinely forgotten about, as everyone else had come to terms with things. Connor was still in his bubble. "Right, of course not, just an unfortunate face bump." Kevin tried not to show his disappointment. 

"But if it had been a kiss, even though it certainly wasn't, it wouldn't have, um, meant anything, it would have just been the heat of the moment." Connor bit his lip, looking at Kevin apologetically. 

"Of course." Kevin accepted, moving a little closer to Connor, "And, next time you don't kiss someone, you'll think about it more, right?"

"Oh, definitely." Connor nodded, looking up through his eyelashes at Kevin, a little unsure as he leaned in. 

Kevin cupped his cheek and closed the space between them right away, eyes shut as they kissed sweetly for a few moments before pulling away and looking at each other.

"We didn't kiss and it meant a lot of things." He concluded, leaving Kevin in a puddle of emotions.


	7. Straight Companion AU

“It’s like a sober companion, except, well, straight.” Kevin’s mom attempted to explain to him. 

“I am straight!” Kevin insisted, “I already have straight companions! All of them!” 

“All of them?” Cynthia repeated inquisitively, “If you’re telling the truth, he won’t have to stay more than four weeks.” 

“Four weeks?” Kevin’s eyes widened, “You could have sent the entire family on vacation for that kind of money, Mom.” He frowned.

“Your health comes before the family’s entertainment.” She assured him, “He’ll be at your apartment in two hours, and I can trust that you won’t do anything while unsupervised, right Kevin?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Kevin rolled his eyes, then apologized, then left, deciding to go to Starbucks because he was ‘out of control’ already, gosh, you buy one dildo and people are paying thousands of dollars to have some guy follow you around for a month. 

In all honesty, Kevin was 100% homosexual, and he’d come to terms with it in his early teens, it didn’t matter, he’d still settle down with a woman and have children, he knew what heavenly father’s plan was and he didn’t plan on deviating from it. The only gay experience he’d ever had was when he kissed his older sister’s boyfriend when he was fifteen, and he’d received forgiveness for that long ago, he really didn’t see the problem. 

Kevin poured his coffee into a normal cup that he kept in his car, and ditched the Starbucks one in a gas station, returning to his own apartment, lying in bed.

He imagined his Straight Companion like a football coach, always wearing a whistle, watching over him as he slept “Are you hard, trooper? Over the thought of a man? Drop and give me twenty!” Hey, at least he couldn’t be legally lobotomized, castrated, and subjected to electroshock anymore, although he wasn’t sure how much legality meant to the church. 

Kevin was woken from his day nightmare by a vaguely familiar tune being knocked away on his front door. “Prince Ali?” He asked from the other side.

“Maybe! Open up!” A cheerful voice answered and this was totally a trap, but Kevin didn’t want his mom thinking he was psychotic as well, so he opened with caution. 

“Hi! I’m Connor McKinley!” Connor was short and freckled, and his eyes were kind of dumbly bright and he was everything Kevin didn’t expect, “Please refrain from referring to me with a Dr. Title because I am not licensed.” 

“Licensed in what?” Kevin asked and watched as Connor walked in, a pink suitcase rolling behind him.

“I don’t know.” Connor beamed, pushing the handle of his suitcase down and sitting on top of it with his arms crossed. 

“I imagined you rooting through my stuff by now.” Kevin told him. 

“I imagined you wouldn’t have anything to hide.” Connor returned. 

“How do you even get a job like this?” Kevin asked, turning off his television, looking around the apartment even though he was fairly sure he had nothing to hide anyway. 

“It was presented as one of the Straight Career Options after I graduated from camp, I’ve been doing it ever since, which is about three years now!” Connor looked around just the same, “Where will I be staying?” 

“Oh, um, you can take the couch or an inflatable mattress.” Kevin smiled apologetically, because he still wanted to be polite, but it was a small apartment, he didn’t have a guest room or anything.

“The couch it is.” Connor nodded, “How about dinner?” 

“Dinner?” Kevin repeated.

“I saw a really cool pancake place down the street.” Connor nodded eagerly.

“Alright, let’s go.” Kevin got up and put on his coat. 

Over dinner, Kevin found out that Connor was “here to act as a friend, a pal, while simultaneously helping steer you away from any gay thoughts or actions, that’s all.” Which he was kind of sort of alright with, it wasn’t like he brought home guys, ever, and so, really, he was just a paid friend, which meant he had to listen to him whine about stuff.

Kevin took him back home and then they were practically on top of each other on the couch, nursing milkshakes they’d brought back home.

“Let’s face it.” Kevin took another drink, “We’re just a couple of gay guys playing pretend.” 

“Maybe you are.” Connor replied, “That’s not me.” 

“Connor, come on.” Kevin looked at him and Connor looked down.

“No, I worked really hard to get where I am today.” Connor was quiet all of a sudden, toying with the hem of Kevin’s shirt, “I’m straight, I know I am.” He dug around in his pocket for a second and then presented Kevin with a ribbon, “See?” 

Kevin sighed a little, “Yeah, I see.” Connor had really convinced himself, Kevin wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted or not. On one hand, he wouldn’t have to feel on guard all the time, on the other, that had to eff up your psyche a lot. 

“Okay, hypothetically, you find me with a guy, what happens?” Kevin challenged. 

“In most cases, that’s a strike, once you get three we recommend you for higher authorities.” 

“Sports metaphors, very hetero.” Kevin giggled a little, “What if I continue to think and acknowledge the fact that I’m gay but don’t physically do anything?” 

“It’s not a strike, but I make note of it and when we get to your end of term report it either becomes an issue or it doesn’t.” Connor put his ribbon back into the little pocket on the inside of his coat, “I think it is, personally, lying is one of the worst things you can do.” 

“What’s your middle name?” Kevin asked suddenly.

“Martin, I already know yours.” Connor smiled.

“Martin, Connor Martin McKinley, that works.” Kevin told him, “Congrats.” 

“Thank you, Kevin Joseph Price.” 

Kevin patted Connor’s head before getting up, “I’m going to go to bed, that’s not a strike, is it?” 

Connor rolled his eyes, “Goodnight.” He watched Kevin walk back before getting out his journal and taking notes, once he finished with that he changed into his pajamas, and then grabbed To Kill a Mockingbird from Kevin’s shelf and started reading, putting it down once five am rolled around, getting his standard two hours and then waking at seven, going to make breakfast for the two of them. 

“Whoa, you cook too.” Kevin said once he’d tumbled out of bed for the morning, taking the plate that Connor gave him with a thank you and then sitting on the couch to watch Good Morning America. 

“So is being more involved with the church part of this?” Kevin asked, because he knew he’d been kind of slacking since his mission.

“While I am a member of the LDS church myself, I work with people of all religions, and it seems that spirituality can be very helpful in the healing process. That said, your supporter didn’t say anything about it, so that’s all up to you.”

“You’re only here to make sure I don’t queer it up?” Kevin clarified, mostly to make Connor blush because it was more than apparent that he was scripted. 

“Exactly,” Connor then held up Toy Story in offering, “other than that, we can do whatever we want.” 

Kevin might have internally accepted that as a challenge.

“Connor,” Kevin called from his bedroom one night, since he’d learned from many late night bathroom trips that Connor never slept. 

“Uh huh?” Connor sat down on the end of the bed with his legs crossed, fixing his hair distractedly. 

“Are you a vampire?” Kevin asked.

“No, why are you naked?” Connor asked in return. 

“I got out of the shower like two seconds ago and I’m wearing a towel, calm down. Have you even taken a shower since you got here? It’s been like a week.” 

“I’ve taken five.” Connor promised, trying not to get too flustered because Kevin looked really nice without a shirt, not that that mattered. 

“Cool, so, if not a vampire, what kind of being?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You don’t sleep, when people don’t sleep they die, and you’re not dead.” Kevin looked at him like it was obvious and it kind of was. 

“I sleep.” 

“You lie.”

“I never lie.” Connor insisted. “I don’t sleep a lot, but I sleep.” 

“Is it the couch?” Kevin asked suddenly, “I know it can be a little bit uncomfy, why don’t you sleep here tonight?” He suggested. 

“I don’t think that would be very good to do considering-”

“Rest is holy.” Kevin insisted. 

“Well I guess, but you have to put some clothes on.” 

“Done!” Kevin got up and dropped his towel (at which point Connor looked away) and then came back wearing really tight boxers and a white t-shirt. 

“You know this isn’t much better.” Connor shook his head, climbing under the covers anyway.

“I know, but it’s my bed and I could still be naked if I wanted to be.” Kevin pointed out, resting his head against Connor’s shoulder.

“Kevin.” Connor blushed, “Please.” 

“Okay, okay.” Kevin wiggled back a little to give Connor room, going ahead and sleeping because nothing was going to happen, until the next morning.

Kevin woke up to a rhythmic poke in the face, “Hey.” Connor looked at him when he opened his eyes, “Uh, I was thinking, uh, can I, just, uh.” He moved down and pressed his lips to Kevin’s.

Kevin was caught kind of off guard but didn’t hesitate kissing back at all, keeping it tender and sweet because Connor was a nice boy and that was what he deserved. 

“Is that a strike?” Kevin asked when they parted, smiling a little at Connor who just rolled his eyes and hugged him closer.


End file.
